MY DIARY
by Fugu Chibi
Summary: SMP PULAU RINTIS MENDAPAT MURID BARU PINDAHAN DARI GAIMANA REAKSI API?
**ketika kau merasa diacuhkan bagaimana dengan perasaanmu?apa kau akan marah?apa kau akan kesal atau bingung?itulah yang kurasakan...**

mentari muncul malu malu dari ufuk setengah enam pagi adalah waktu untuk sang ketua osis taufan untuk memulai aktifitas dari memasak mengepel,menyiapkan sarapan dan apa kau tahu aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini?selalu tersenyum yang menyiratkan akan kepedihan yang kurasakan namun tak ku gubris. Tapi semua ini demi keluargaku

.

.

.

 **Boboiboy milik monsta aku hanya pinjem charnya aja.**

 **Warning typo bertebaran eyd genre sambalado dll**

 **enjoy readers**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Satu hal yang kuingin dalam hidup ini yaitu merasakan namanya bagaimana cara ku merasakannya?**

Setelah mandi setiap pagi taufan harus memasak untuk semua memang menjadi kakak kedua yang di andalkan oleh orang tua itu tak enak tapi bagaimana lagi?ia harus tegar menghadapi semua cobaan ini.

Saat ini taufan sedang memasak nasi goreng dan telur dadar untuk semua kalian pikir laki laki kelas 8 tak bisa memasak!itu taufan bisa memasak apapun,makanya ian jadi pengganti ayah dan ibu dirumahnya ini.

"sedang masak apa kak taufan?"tanya Gempa.

"nasi goreng"jawab Taufan tanpa menhadap Gempa.

Gempa hanya ber oh ria lalu ia pergi kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Jam telah menunjukan pukul anggota termasuk air si beruang hibernasi pun sudah kumpul di ruang ...

"dimana kak Hali"tanya api

...halilintar sudah tak ada diruang makan

"mungkin sudah berangkat ke sekolah"jawab Taufan

"oh"

Lalu mereka makan dengan sebenarnya tak nafsu makan karena terlalu memikirkan kejadian dua hari lalu

 **Flashback...**

 _Harri ini taufan sudah selesai dengan tugas osisnya,namu ia melihat adiknya Api,sedang bersama hanazawa renata gilber atau renata di taman belakang sekolah._

 _"renata maukah kau jadi pacarku?"_

 _"maaf aku..tak bisa menolakmu api"_

 _"kukira apa tadi tapi terima kasih ya kau mau jadi pacarku"ucap api sambil mengelus ngelus kepala renata yang tertutupi oleh hijab birunya_

 _"sama sama"_

 _'kenapa hatiku sakit sekali?"tanya Taufan pada dirinya sendiri_

 _Dan sejak saat itu taufan jadi mempunyai sisi benci pada adiknya api._

 **End of flashback...**

"kak taufan apa kau tidak apa apa?"tanya gempa sambil melambai lambai lambai di muka taufan

"eh?"

"kau kenapa sih kak?"tanya api khawatir

 _Apanya yang tidak apa apa?_

"kau sakit?"tanya api

"tidak kok"

Lalu taufan melanjutkan makannya yang lama kemudian...Taufan mendapat telfon

"halo?"

"oi dinosaurus!kapan kau akan mulai tugas osisnya."jawab seseorang di seberang sana.

"oke sekarang kok Fang"jawab Taufan

"aku tunggu"jawab fang sambil mendengus

tak lama taufan mematikan telfon dan langsung bergegas kesekolah untuk rapat osis.

tanpa sengaja,ia melihat renata sedang bersama Api sedang makan eskrim berdua sambil suap suapan

"buka mulutmu renata...aaaaa"

"aaaaaa"

taufan langsung memallingkan muka melihatnya.

"menjijikan"

tanpa sadar taufan sudah berada dijalan raya.

TIIIIIIINNNNNN

"AWASSSSSA"

'brukkkk"

taufan tertabrak bersimbah ada luka besar.'

"maaf"jawab taufan sebelum kehilangan disana orang orang sedang panik mencari bantuan

 _kenapa aku dipilihkan dengan dua pilihan sulit?_

 _apa aku tak diizinkan untuk hidup?_

 _apa aku tak diizinkan tuk bahagia?_

 _kenapa takdir membenciku tuk bahagia?_

 _apakah ini pilihanku?_

 _tapi sepertiya aku harus pergi_

dokter terus memeriksa keadaan ...

"maaf nyawanya tak tertolong"sahut dokter tersebut.

api dan air langsung syok dan halilintar menangis.

 **SAAT DIPEMAKAMAN...**

"kau tega meninggalkan ku taufan"lirih ying

"dasar adik bodoh"sahut halilintar

"hiks...hiks kenapa pilihanmu itu harus mati kak?"tanya air sambil menangis.

 **karena ku tak kuat lagi melihat hidup yang mengerikan air...**

"harusnya kau tahu aku mencintaimu kau meninggalkanku?"sahut yaya

 **karena ku tak tahu kau mencintaiku yaya,maafkan aku...**

mereka pun pergi meninggalkan pemakaman disertai isak taufan dalam bentuk roh diatas sana hanya menangis.

 _ku tak tahu harus bagaimana_

 _kutak tahu harus apa_

 _ku tak tahu ada banyak orang yang mencintaiku_

 _apa adanya_

 _diluar sana_

 _tapi ini pilihanku_

 _pilihanku adalah meninggalkan kalian semua_

 _maaf jika aku menyusahkan kalian_

 _tapi hidupku penuh dengan beban_

 _ku tak kuat lagi_

 _menahan rasa takut dan sakit yang mendera_

 _karena jika aku pergi_

 _kalian takkan kecewa_

 _meskipun kalian menangis_

 _tapi aku tak peduli_

 _karena kalian yang membuatku berubah_

 _jangan perbah menangisiku_

 _karena itu takkan merubah takdir_

 _kecemburuanku membuatku buta akan keadaan_

 _tapi kalian jangan khawatir_

 _aku disini bersama kalian_

 _dengan sayap suci yang mengembang_

 _aku akan melindungi kalian_

 _meskipun hanya ilusi_

 _tapi aku menyayangi kalian semua_

 _tetap tersenyum_

 _jangan takut_

 _karena aku tak mau_

 _mendengar lagu sedih dan tangisan_

 _dari kalian semua..._

 ** _ending..._**

 ** _maaf kalau jelek..._**

 ** _read and review guys_**

 ** _salam hangat_**

 ** _blaze hilapious_**


End file.
